


Z Z Z Zer0

by BumbledBumbleBee



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literally nothing too interesting just smol babs, Minor Injuries, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbledBumbleBee/pseuds/BumbledBumbleBee
Summary: Snoozing is unavoidable.Being unprotected while doing so, is not.





	Z Z Z Zer0

**Author's Note:**

> Bet u thought I'd never write these two again
> 
> u thought wrong(I deleted my last work but I,,, like little one shots more)
> 
> Anyway I really love these two and it was a small idea. I just really like fluff, so enjoy ig???

Zer0 had always been the one to keep watch while they were all sleeping, and it was presumed by the whole group that he didn't actually go to sleep. Ever. This was apparently not the case, and nobody had thought to ask until Axton.  
  
"Wait, so you do actually need sleep? Why have we never caught you unprepared then?"  
  
"Humans are just weak \ Sleep is not necessary \ More a luxury." He shrugged, but Maya had already gone and landed a solid punch to his shoulder, never pulled, always full force. Nothing less was expected from her though, and she was sure if she could see his face he'd be wincing. His body was not as strong, after all. He was a glass canon, not built like a tank. He was _made_ for silent assassinations, quick fighting and strong moves, unlike Salvador, who was indeed built much like a tank and could take more damage than anyone else on the team. He flashed a simple frowny face on his helmet. "Low blow, Maya."   
  
She had to admit, most humans were pretty weak, and even in areas like this, a single well timed bullet to the head could easily kill almost all of her teammates. Salvador pointed out that Maya was the weakest, since she was squishy in the most places, and she was very tempted to throw him out of the car right this moment, had it not been he was the driver and they'd go spiralling out of control considering he never drove at reasonable paces if she did. So she quietly fumed, Zer0 giving her a pat on the shoulder, the most affectionate touch she'd ever received from the likes of the assassin to date.  
  
They arrived shortly after at a little shack of which they had called home for some time, but with the realisation that they might not just be able to continue asking Zer0 to stand watch, they three just looked at each other awkwardly, as though trying to communicate without saying anything aloud. Zer0 didn't barely acknowledge it, so he passed them easily, his tall skinny body passing each of them without making any contact, and it made Maya realise just how good he probably was at wiggling himself through small gaps. If anyone tried to grab and hold him still, they'd probably both lose an arm and then the alien.  
  
Axton stared her down, glancing over as though she had to talk to him about it. With him keeping watch nothing ever happened, and if it did it was done quickly and silently enough that everyone could still sleep safely. Maya made a lot of light that seeped through even the littlest of gaps near blinding to anyone outside and the other two boys simply made too much noise around intruders with their guns and turrets. She backhand slapped him around the face before walking away. What a baby.  
  
"Zer0, may I have a word?" She spoke softly, as though not to startle him, but if anyone was going to be crept up on, she knew it would most likely be her. "Not in the sense of you saying a single word, I know you too well for that shit."  
  
He simply stayed silent, and it made her a little uncomfortable. But still he said nothing, and she looked at his clasped hands, and how relaxed they looked considering he was always waiting for the next move, the next attack. It was almost sweet. Salvador and Axton had probably retreated to their rooms, leaving either Maya or Zer0 to keep an eye out during the night, and she knelt in front of him, hands resting on her own thighs as she looked up at him, but not even his mask followed the movement. It was kind of weird, even for him.  
  
Reaching a hand up, she waved it in front of his face, but still no response, and she really _really_ wanted to laugh. _As if_ he was asleep in the blink of an eye. But her mistake was standing just a little too fast, and one moment she was up, the next she was on the floor with her arms pinned and a persons weight in the form of a knee on her back. As she wheezed, he realised his mistake and immediately freed her, even assisting her up. She seemed more worried about the pain of her squashed chest against the floor.   
  
It would be inappropriate and rude to try and help, so he watched her face instead.  
  
"Well fuck me, you don't sleep easy huh?" She stated trying to roll her shoulders and stop her chest and back hurting at the same time, but it didn't work and it wouldn't. He was sympathetic but did not show it, as although Maya was to be trusted, she wasn't to be trusted to that extent. "I wasn't asleep." He stated simply, and this time she did laugh. It was loud, and came out in bubbly waves. He kind of liked the sound of it. "Are you stupid, I just caught you unresponsive unlike ever before! Just admit it, or I'll tell the guys and then we'll all start worrying we're tiring you out."  
  
This was something that he could think over on what he actually wanted to do. He did not want to be teased for letting his brain rest for a moment or two, and if he had someone looking out for him he might be able to let himself slip just a little bit more. Still less than once a night, but more so than once every two months for only an hour or so at a time. It was a luxury after all, and he should always stay vigilant. "If you tell people \ You shan't tell any longer \ Do you understand?" She simply shot him a grin and waived him off to go rest; she would keep watch tonight.  
  
He tried to settle himself down comfortably, but he had never been comfortable while sleeping. His clothing was tight and restricting to keep from getting caught on anything and give him full movement, and the light armour while good for keeping bullet holes at bay, was uncomfortable to sit with, or lay down. The helmet was a whole other ball game, and he wondered if he should take it off.   
  
No, he had only revealed himself to them when his air vents had sucked up something awful, leaving him unable to breathe. He had left it on for as long as possible since he was able to survive in low oxygen areas, his diaphragm understanding the importance and adjusting to the consequences, his breathing slowing and his body becoming less useful, but still able to function. This did leave a problem, and that problem was, no air vs less air was a drastic difference and he had passed out from continuing without being able to breathe.   
  
Maya had been the one to drag him off to one side, take the helmet off and leave him out in the open and vulnerable. She had revealed to him later on that he had to be carried back to the vehicle, given space and left to sort his helmet back out so it could be put back on. He promptly left for several months after that encounter, embarrassed for falling to something so menial, but they had all applauded him and called him badass as fuck. Maya had been the most proud but simultaneously the most worried for his wellbeing. Nobody commented on his face, he assumed that it was because they didn't want to remember looking at it. Hopefully they'd forgotten.  
  
Even so, he removed his helmet and the light armour he had on, and slipped himself into what would usually be Maya's bed of which was away from everyone else per her request. He was thankful for that weird request now, and did his best to get comfortable on the lumpy bed with a surprisingly soft pillow.  
  


  
  
There had been a few fights during the night, but nobody complained when morning came, and the only one that wasn't up and about was down in the other room across from everyone else, where Maya usually resided. It was because she didn't like changing in front of people, and had always been known to scream at anyone invading her space when she didn't want it or expect it. Possibly even throwing them across the room for good measure.   
  
Considering how it made her feel, she had never tried to get too close to people or walk into their space without some sort of warning. Axton seemed to care the least about contact, and always brought everyone into one armed hugs and slams(pats) on the back for good work. Always painful, usually sort of cheerful.  
  
Salvador never cared or didn't notice these little cues, and everyone failed to ask, or tell him. It was most likely bad, but he had never done any real harm and so it was never pointed out. Until now, at least. He was making his way to the closed door to the room Zer0 was in(of which Maya had closed the night before on her way in for a snack, keeping her eyes to herself and not looking at the guy resting in there) being unable to lock it from the outside. She threw a bubble around him to hold him in place before he could kick the door in, her hair fluffing in the breeze of what was once a window. "Do not." Was all she uttered, keeping her eyes locked on his to try and get her point across.   
  
Now not everyone took her seriously, but when like this she would usually have a better result. She had gotten better at controlling her abilities, so she didn't accidentally injure him, more just hold him in place like a statue. When she released the bubble, he locked eyes with her and she swore he kicked the door in out of _spite_.  
  
Maya was there in an instant, the lock on the door and the handle shattered, one half clattering to the floor as the door itself splintered, the little shack they resided in almost shaking from the force. She hurried to get in first, pushing the larger male out and closing what was left of the door behind her, but the other side of the handle came off in her hand. It was inevitable, but this was the only room with a lock and she was hoping she could keep it that way. Unfortunately not.  
  
Zer0 seemed to still be asleep soundly, and in the low light she could see his whole figure laid out on the bed, calm with steady breathing.  
  
Either he slept far too lightly or so deep it was possibly a coma, by the looks of it, and she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. Heading over, she leaned one hand on the bed, leaning forward hesitantly, but stopped herself. Maybe she shouldn't, he was sleeping after all, and if anything like the day before happened, he'd probably slam her forehead against his and knock her out. He had an armoured skull after all, it was super strange but she found it kind of lucky, just in case he slammed into something or had someone shoot at him, not only did he have a helmet but he also had the luck of a thick skull protecting his brain. His bones were strong, but that was about it. Lanky fucker.  
  
Deciding to take the plunge, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, but as she did, Decepti0n cut out, and she was left feeling extremely stupid. He was most likely still in the room, and her cheeks started to heat. "Zer0 I swear if you don't come out now I'll... I'll..."   
  
"You'll what?" He questioned, stepping himself out of the corner just behind the door, folding his arms. It was hard to read him as his tells were subtle, and he never had his helmet off enough to catch on to what they were, so she was as lost as being told to read a blank piece of paper aloud.   
  
But, she glared him down nonetheless, the two keeping eye contact for as long as she possibly could before he blinked his nictitating membrane. It was absolutely cheating, since she didn't have a third eyelid nor could she maintain vision while blinking, but he also didn't use his eyelids unless they crossed horizontally over his eyes. She didn't know why she thought she could win that ever. He watched her expression shift slightly, and made his way closer, standing close enough that she could touch him if she really wanted to, and he had his hand raised as though he were going to press it against her cheek; but he didn't. First he asked with the words "may I?"   
  
Nodding, she leaned towards his hand, her anger melting away within a moment and he pressed their foreheads together. It was silent and he had his eyes closed properly, shifting only in an affectionate move to rub his face against hers. She let out a small laugh, and pulled him against her in a hug, forcing him away from her face. He was tall enough that she could barely rest her chin on his shoulder, and he found this immensely funny, but in the end she settled resting her face against his collarbones.  
  
He pressed his face into her hair, sliding his highest up hand into it to feel through it, and she drew little patterns on his back with her fingers. "This is nice." He whispered only for her, and she hummed in response. It was all ruined by Salvador shouting at the top of his lungs. "I told you they were fucking! You owe me, Axton!"   
  
Nobody had even noticed the door open, or maybe they had but they just didn't care enough. She was guaranteed to get that answer if she asked anyway. 


End file.
